Rain gutter shields are well known in the art as means for preventing accumulation of particulates in the gutters and downspouts of a building. The simplest shield has been small mesh screen which covers the top of the gutter and prevents ingress of particulates larger than the mesh openings, but allows the rain to pass into the gutter. The primary disadvantage with screen shields has been that the screen tends to accumulate particulates, thereby obstructing water flow and resulting in yet another surface to be cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 891,405 shows an eaves trough having a rebent perforated strainer at its outer side to accept rain from its inclined top cover. U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,832 shows an eaves trough having a separately attached top cover which guides water to a lengthwise v-groove which directs water into the trough through a lenghtwise slot between the gutter and the cover. U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,682 discloses an eaves trough construction which has rain openings at the top, inner portion of the upper surface to receive rain directly from the roof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,555 shows an eaves trough with an outwardly convex top portion which has openings with inwardly and downwardly extending flanges for receiving water while straining out particles larger than the openings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,951 discloses a covered gutter having a corrugated top and a side portion which are separated by leaf deflectors comprising fins, coils and screens. U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,110 disclosed a rain gutter having a closed top and having a side with a plurality of inwardly and downwardly extending horizontal flaps for receiving flowing rain. U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,925 claims a gutter shield having a hydrophilic outer surface produced by proper base material and/or coating, a collector top, a curved nose having a radius of from 0.5 inch to 2.0 inches, and a re-entrant portion with teeth having spaces therebetween for entrance of rain. While these improvements over the simple screen are significant, the present invention provides a more effective gutter shield which can be readily used with a conventional rain gutter without excessive lowering of the gutter on the fascia board of the building.